Night of Despair
by Valisco
Summary: They became trapped in a war that could possibly doom the world. Yet they still had that small amount of hope left that they would find a way to end the madness, and not give into despair. — Vignette.


**Disclaimer: **I shall never own Hetalia.

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Night of Despair

* * *

.

.

.

A city engulfed in flames and destruction, the sky has become red as the blood on the streets. Screams and guns can be heard, bombs being thrown around, tanks rolling the roads, war was in play. Oh how did it come to this? Many asked such question, yet no answers were found. They dreaded this day, they never wanted it to happen but it did, and it was too late to stop it. Clouds began to invade the sky, darkening everything. Rain poured and he was running through the chaotic streets, the rain lights out those dreaded flames that tore down buildings.

_Italy!_

That was the first person who came to Japan's mind, Italy, no one else. He was the one who stood by his side when this war began, and he was the one who accompanied him to this city to stop the invasion. But alas, they were separated in the chaos and they had no choice but to stop the invasion on their own. It was futile, they couldn't.

He yelled out his name, hoping for an answer, he could hear nothing but the rain and the faint bombs that hit the ground.

"Italy!"

He tried again, and again as he ran down the street, he needed to know if he was alive, no he had to be, he had to be around. Japan then heard a faint voice. Very faint but he heard it, he looked around to see where it came from. He could not detect it but he heard the voice again, this time only more stronger.

"Ja. . .Japan. . ."

He gasped as saw where it was from, he sees the Italian, trapped beneath rubble of a building, Italy has been battered, in pain, with blood leaking onto his face.

Japan made no hesitation to run down toward the building and pull out his friend away from the debris. He used all of his strength to pull him out, which took a while, he was not strong as those giant countries such as America and Russia, but despite that he does the best of his ability to help Italy. Once he pulled him out, Italy threw himself on him, his legs were in pain and bruised from the debris, and began to sob.

Japan embraced him, he did not mind the blood that stained his uniform, he felt much relieved that his friend was still breathing.

"It's alright. . .it's alright. . .I'm here," He whispered.

Italy pulled away from Japan and looked at him with anguish.

"Why. . .why is this happening?" He said with fear, he began to quiver, the tears still fell from his brown orbs.

"I wish I knew," Japan answered with gloom.

"I thought there would never be anymore wars again."

"We all did."

"Then why—?!"

"I do not know."

"Don't give me that answer! People are dying, nations are falling apart! We maybe next!" Italy cried. "I don't want to die! Please Japan, help me out here! I want this nightmare to end!"

Japan became unresponsive after that, he looked away from the Italian to look at the ruins of the city.

After a few moments of silence, Italy decided to speak up.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"We have to do something!"

"If only it were that easy."

"We can find help! We have to find Germany! Or maybe my brother! Spain! Austria, Hungary, America—anybody!"

Japan gulped at that statement, he had not seen them in such a long time since the war has started, he wondered if they were even alive. He stood up, and Italy questioned where he was going.

"Lets go find someone," he replied, he reached out his hand to Italy.

The Italian tried to get up, but he couldn't from the amount of pain his legs emitted, not to mention they were quite motionless. "I can't move."

From that answer, Japan had to choice but to carry him on his back. He began to walk away from the debris and the fallen city, with Italy being carried, who tightly embraced him. Italy began to cry again, as they were passing the amount of chaos the city had endured. Japan made no comments, rather he solemnly continued his journey away.

For in this night of despair, they still had a small amount of hope that a way to end the chaos would be found.

* * *

**Author Note: **I don't know what caused me to write this. Also for this story, you could say that the nations of the world are in another major war, which will probably lead to a possible apocalyptic event. Here you are seeing a snippet of it featuring Italy and Japan.

Hmm. . .now that I think about it. . .maybe I should turn this into a full fledged series? Featuring vignettes/oneshots of various nations in this war? For now this story is complete but it maybe subject to change.

Please review, thanks for reading.


End file.
